La chambre des saveurs
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Hum… Ah… Ooooh… Seuls quelques sons qui pourtant firent monter le rouge aux joues rasées de Steeve. Un bref coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Tony. Il soupira, presque furieux d'avoir été surpris par la provenance des bruits.


_Nuit d'HPF Novembre 2016_

 _Thème : Savoureux/se_

* * *

 **La chambre des saveurs**

oOo

Captain America, de son nom véritable Steeve Rogers était particulièrement insomniaque par cette chaude nuit de juillet. Tony lui avait juré que la climatisation ne pouvait être réparée dans sa chambre et c'était bien naïvement que le soldat aux traits encore juvéniles avait cru à ses dires, se contentant de dormir (enfin d'essayer de dormir) seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Peut-être aurait-il dû se douter, aux rires de Clint et au sourire entendu de Natasha que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie du milliardaire pour mettre le sauveur de l'Amérique dans une situation inconfortable. Steeve, avait, contrairement à d'autres, une certaine notion de la pudeur et c'est donc, fort incommodé qu'il traversait le couloir en direction du salon. Peut-être la vue apaisante des lumières de la ville l'aiderait-elle à trouver le sommeil.

Le blond sourit en passant devant les portes de chambre de ses divers compagnons, imaginant Bruce plongé dans un grand livre compliqué truffé de formules plus abstraites les unes que les autres, Natasha dormant avec son arme sous son oreiller, Clint serrant son arc contre lui avec am… Hum, le Captain secoua la tête, son imagination était bien plus fertile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il marchait toujours lorsqu'une voix le tira de ses réflexions, elle était presque rauque, teintée de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

_ Hum… Ah… Ooooh…

Seuls quelques sons qui pourtant firent monter le rouge aux joues rasées de Steeve. Un bref coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Tony. Il soupira, presque furieux d'avoir été surpris par la provenance des bruits. Le milliardaire avait toujours beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre de sa récente rupture, et la voie de la guérison prenait visiblement les traits d'une jolie femme… quoique…

_ Hum… Merci ami terrien ! Merci de cette… hum… savoureuse expérience… Aaaaah…

La voix puissante de l'asgardien arracha un frisson à Steeve qui manqua de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Il se rapprocha de la porte afin d'être bien certain d'avoir entendu ce qu'il croyait être un soupir de plaisir. Il rougit violemment, tentant de se retirer de l'esprit les images sulfureuses qui lui venaient bien malgré lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander ce que faisaient les deux avengers à l'instant pour l'imaginer. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, il avait appris à être ouvert au fil du temps, mais tout de même ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le viril fils d'Odin se livrer à ce genre de choses.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est bien bonne ! Aaaah, jamais connu de meilleure.

Clint… Captain America manqua de défoncer la porte, ils étaient donc trois, trois sur une… une femme ? Mais à quoi diable pensaient-ils ? Le soldat préféra s'éloigner, hésitant entre une gêne profonde et un dégoût assumé. Il fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de sa chambre aussi vite que possible. C'est là qu'il la vit, la porte ouverte de la chambre de Natasha. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner un instant, comprenant ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la chambre de Tony.

Et soudain, il prit la décision qui s'imposait à lui depuis le début, fit volte-face et courut vers la chambre du milliardaire, ouvrit la porte à la volée et exprima le fond de sa pensé aussi clairement que faire se peut.

_ Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Rugit-il. C'est indigne d'Avengers de se livrer à ce genre de pratiques !

Et sans même jeter un regard, par peur d'y voir l'impensable, il claqua la porte. Le silence se fit dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, seul le bruit des pas lourds de Captain America venant le troubler.

_ Suis-je le seul à trouver la réaction de notre Captain légèrement excessive pour quelques feuilles séchées de marijuana ?

oOo


End file.
